


Becoming a Star

by Punjoke



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Pokephilia, Porn Video, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punjoke/pseuds/Punjoke
Summary: A pokemon stolen from her owner ends up being a star... whether she likes it or not.





	Becoming a Star

David hated being called into his boss’s office. The too-bright fluorescent lighting gave the room a harsh, cheap look. It was a fitting atmosphere, he thought to himself. The place was harsh, and it was cheap, and so was his boss.

Phil Bard sat behind his oaken desk and shifted papers around with meaty fingers. The man was heavyset, with a round face, a thick prominent nose, bushy brown eyebrows, and thinning hair that didn’t quite qualify as bald - yet. He chewed absently on a cigar and scowled at the reports spread out in front of him.

“Profits are good, Dave. They’re good, maybe even great.” Bard gave his subordinate a hard glare. “But we can do better.”

“Yes, sir,” David said automatically. The boss was happy, he knew, but it was something the man never let slip. Especially not when it came to money. Bard was the owner of a small but profitable pokemon porn company. Their movies were highly frowned upon by the porn industry at large, but very popular with consumers. David wasn’t proud of his position as Bard’s most trusted manager, but it paid well. And, at the end of the day, he had to be honest with himself that the things they produced didn’t bother him that much. As he saw it, they were just meeting a demand. If they didn’t do it, someone else would.

Bard blew a cloud of thick cigar smoke up into the air between them. Then he leaned back in his chair and fingered the lapel of his cheap suit. “We need a new star, and you’re the one who’s gonna find her for us. Something girly. Not one of those Gardevoir types, there’s enough of that stuff already. Something on four legs.”

David already known what Bard was going to ask him, and he had prepared accordingly. The young man whipped out a pocket-sized pokedex and began sifting through his filters. “I have a few ideas already,” David said matter-of-factly. Then, almost immediately, he came across the perfect entry. Without looking his sleazy boss in the eye, he set his pokedex down on the desk and pushed it towards the man.

The smut producer picked it up and appraised the pokemon David had browsed to: Sylveon. His fat lips spread in a leering grin. “God damn, this one’s right on the mark. Look at those bows and ribbons, she’s fucking adorable. Got a really innocent, pure look; the guys’ll absolutely ruin her. This is gonna be a big seller. Dammit David, this is why you’re my top guy. This movie does well and you’ll be getting a raise.”

His boss’s crass words made David grimace, but he put his distaste aside. A raise was good. “So would you like me to...”

“Get one that’s not broken in,” Bard said, tossing the pokedex back to him. “I want this one to be authentic.”

The pokemon they used in their movies came from all sorts of different backgrounds. Some were caught wild. Some were legitimate movie and musical washouts whose careers had ended before they made it big. Some were simply sold by trainers who were down on their luck. And some were stolen from their original trainers and sold to the studio under the table. Bard didn’t care where they came from, he only cared if they looked good on camera. When he said he wanted one that wasn’t ‘broken in,’ he meant he wanted one that didn’t have any sort of history. Never been on film before, and never been fucked. David nodded.

“I’ll find one within the week.”

It took less than that. The next day, David checked with his usual contacts. The first few told him that they couldn’t get him a Sylveon, but they’d keep their eyes out. The fourth man he called said he was in luck.

“Yeah, I got one. Pretty little thing, swiped from some lady but totally trusting,” the man had said over the phone. “Tell you what... I’ll give you 20% off... if I get a free copy of her movie.”

When David got a hold of that Sylveon, he concluded that the man had not been wrong about her. The cream-and-pink Fairy pokemon was as cute as could be. She stood in front of him with a smile on her face and a spring in her step, her ribbony feelers fluttering with every movement she made. She didn’t seem to mind having been taken from her original trainer, or more likely she didn’t understand what was going on.

On the day of the shoot, David took Sylveon out to the studios and released her in the back room. He held out his hand and the pokemon nuzzled it. Her fur was silky smooth. David let her brush her cheek against him for a bit, then he placed his hand on top of her head and stroked all the way down her pink-furred back. Her bushy tail was sticking straight up, and he let his fingers run up its length. Then he stroked her similarly bushy ears. Her left ear was emblazoned with a multicolored bow the same as the one below her neck. He toyed with it, then let his hand wander along the length of one of her long feelers.

“Vee!” the Sylveon said, luxuriating in the petting he gave her.

Definitely grade A material, David thought to himself analytically as he inspected her again. He wondered how she would react when he took her into the next room, where several men waited to have their way with her.

David offered her a treat, sweet how she seemed to like them, and stood up. “Good girl,” he said in a soothing voice. “Come along with me, Sylveon, I want to show you something.”

The pokemon blinked up at him with cheerful bright blue eyes. She trotted across the room, following him as he made his way to the far door. David opened it and gestured for her to go first. “Sylveon!” she exclaimed and skipped happily out of the room and into the prepared room beyond.

It was sparsely decorated. The walls were bare white and the floor was hard wood. There was a mattress on one side of the room, and on the other a white love seat. Between the two pieces of furniture was a camera on a tripod, pointed down at the mattress.

Standing by the far wall were three men in various states of undress. Two of them wore white t-shirts. The other was bare chested. All three were in their underwear. They had been talking to each other and laughing, but when Sylveon and David entered the room, they fell silent. All eyes looked towards the pokemon. Sensing that she was the center of attention, Sylveon stopped, one pink paw held up in the air, and looked back at David questioningly.

“Sylv?”

She didn’t look scared, David decided, just unsure. David knelt by her and stroked her head reassuringly. “Sylveon, you’re a very pretty pokemon. Maybe the prettiest I’ve ever seen. I want to show you off to a few of my friends. Is that okay?”

The pokemon looked towards the three half-naked men. “Veeee...” she said, unconvinced.

David gave her a gentle prod. “Just relax, Sylveon. Try to enjoy it.” He looked up at the men, her soon-to-be co-stars, and nodded.

The largest of the men, the one without the shirt, Doug, approached first. They all knew that this was Sylveon’s first time, but Doug had a reputation for being very direct and to the point. He casually picked the pokemon up by the waist, ignoring as she struggled against him, and walked her over to the mattress. “Don’t worry, I’ll show her what to do. Just get the camera on her.”

“Veee! Sylveee-” the pokemon twisted and pawed the air in an attempt to escape his grasp. Her streamers whipped back and forth through the air, but it was all in vain. When Doug dropped her onto the mattress, she staggered slightly, lost her footing, and rolled over onto her side. Before the pokemon could rise, Doug had knelt down beside her and grabbed her hind legs. Sylveon looked towards David in alarm, but David was not moving to help her. Instead he had turned to the camera and aimed it directly at her.

Doug looked towards his friends. “Chester, grab her front paws, let’s show everyone what they wanna see.”

One of the men still wearing a shirt, Chester, knelt down by Sylveon’s front and did as his friend had suggested. Together they pulled her spread eagle on the mattress. David let the camera pan over the pokemon’s exposed body; in her current position, the pokemon’s nipples could just barely be seen poking out of the creme-colored fur on her belly, and her pussy was clearly visible.

Sylveon tried frantically to twist out of her captor’s grip, but she was hopelessly overpowered. “Don’t worry pretty lady, it won’t be so bad,” Doug chuckled. “For us, anyway.”

The last man, Rod, joined the other two kneeling by Sylveon. While they held her down, Rod ran his hand down Sylveon’s belly. His fingers found the tiny pink buds of her nipples and rubbed each one gently in turn. “Soft,” he muttered to himself.

“Maybe, but I’m hard as a fuckin’ rock,’ Doug said, and he and Chester laughed out loud. Then, as if to prove his point, Doug let go of Sylveon’s legs and pulled his cock out of the hole in his underwear. Sylveon kicked about, but Rod quickly took Doug’s place restraining her while the first man squatted by the pokemon’s head. 

“Open your mouth, girly,” he said. He grabbed Sylveon’s head and forced her to turn it in his direction.

“S-syy-” Sylveon whimpered, but she was cut off suddenly As soon as she opened her muzzle, Doug grabbed her jaw and forced his cock into her mouth.

“Perfect,” he groaned.

Caught between the three men, Sylveon could hardly move. She had no choice but to let Doug fuck her mouth. The man went slowly, at first, but he picked up speed quickly. The pokemon tried to cry out again, but with her mouth so full, all she could do was move her tongue against his shaft - which had the unintended consequence of stoking his passions.

“Fuck, the little bitch is using her tongue,” Doug said. “What a slut!”

Still holding Sylveon’s lower jaw, Doug grabbed one of her ears with his other hand, just above the pink-and-creme bow. He lunged in and out of her muzzle, face-fucking her mercilessly. Situated behind the camera, David zoomed in on the action. Drool and pre-cum leaked out of Sylveon’s mouth; it dripped down her jaw, matting the fur of her neck and the second bow affixed there. Then he pulled out to a wide shot of Sylveon’s entire body. Rod was still holding one of Sylveon’s legs, but he’d let go of the other one in order to shove a finger up the pokemon’s tight pussy.

“Gonna cum,” Doug grunted. His thrusts became shorter and sharper. Then he pulled free of Sylveon’s mouth and threw his head back in orgasmic ecstasy. Sylveon had only a fraction of a second to recover before she found her face coated with thick strings of Doug’s cum. She flinched as half of the first shot hit her squarely on the other nose, with the other half flying into her still open mouth. Sylveon closed her mouth shut just in time for the next shot the plaster her right in the face. A sizable dollop of it splattered against the bow on her neck. The pokemon struggled to turn away from the onslaught of semen, but only succeeded in catching another large string of it across her cheek. When Doug was done, he exhaled deeply and wiped himself off on the bow on Sylveon’s ear.

David captured everything perfectly. It was already shaping up to be an amazing shoot… if a bit more rough than he cared for. Still, this was his job, and he did it passively.

“Nice one,” Rod said to his co-worker. Then, giving Sylveon scant time to recover from the sticky torrent, he whipped his dick out and moved into position between the pokemon’s spread legs. “Ready to get fucked, honey?” he said, placing the tip of his cock at the entrance of her little vagina.

Sylveon, her entire face and both of her ribbons doused in cum, looked up at him silently. A large glob of semen lay across one of her eyelids, forcing her to keep one eye closed. Zooming in on the mess, David slid the camera around to get the best view of the impending action.

Rod didn’t start out slow. Grabbing Sylveon’s hind legs, he lunged forward, burying half of his cock inside the pokemon in a single stroke. Sylveon arched her back and twisted helplessly, but Rod was already fucking her full force. Several more strokes and he sank himself all the way into the hilt. Positioned just above the action and looking down, David’s camera caught the slight bulge of Sylveon’s tummy each time Rod slammed into her.

This was the kind of action people would pay big bucks for, David thought. He frowned. The thought was cold and calculating, and he knew it.

On the other end, Chester was still holding Sylveon by her front paws, but the massive hardon he was sporting suggested that he didn’t want to wait much longer to get a piece of the action. When he saw that Rod had a good grip on her hind legs, he let go and pulled out his cock. Sylveon tried to turn her head to the side, away from the camera, but Chester was quick; he grabbed ahold of the ribbony streamer coming from the pokemon’s ear and held it taught. This yanked Sylveon’s face back towards the camera. Chuckling, Chester wrapped the streamer around his cock and began to use the furry ribbon to jerk himself off.

“Feels a lot better than my hand,” Chester groaned.

“Yeah but not as good as her fuckin’ pussy,” Rod said. “Fuck!”

This was a porno shoot, and that meant they needed to play to the camera. That meant outside cumshots whenever possible. Rod was a professional, but even he couldn’t help himself. His body tensed up as his orgasm built strength, and he plunged his cock all the way in and held it there. Through the camera viewfinder, David could see Sylveon’s lower abdomen distend due to his girth.

The porn star’s first shot went deep into Sylveon’s pussy, flooding her womb. That was all he allowed himself. Then he grunted and pulled out. His hand flew to his shaft and he jerked himself wildly as he deposited spurt after spurt all over Sylveon’s exposed belly. Thick human cum pooled around her rows of nipples and sank into the fur of her upper body. One shot even went high enough to hit her chin.

After he was done cumming, Rob rubbed the rip of his cock against Sylveon’s pink labia. “Damn good fuck,” he sighed.

“Little Fairy slut,” Chester hissed. He yanked on her upper feeler, pulling the poor pokemon’s head further to the side as he got himself off with the ribbony appendage. He started cumming moments later; great torrents of sticky white goo sprayed against the side of Sylveon’s face. The pokemon flinched, but she was held fast by Chester’s grip on her feeler.

It was a good opening scene. David cut the recording after one last close-up on Sylveon’s cum-battered face. Then they set about cleaning the dazed pokemon up.

“That’s a good girl. You were great on camera,” David said, wiping Sylveon’s fur down. He tried to keep a blank expression as the pokemon gave him a look of betrayal.

Round two started later that afternoon. Chester got to start things off this time; he got down on his knees with Sylveon standing on all fours. The pokemon looked pleadingly at the camera as Chester grabbed his cock and mounted her from behind. Then Rob crouched down in front of Sylveon and guided his cock into her mouth. Sylveon’s ears drooped a bit, but the fight had gone out of her now, and she didn’t try to pull away as the two men pounded her relentlessly from both sides. 

Taking a play out of Chester’s book, Rob grabbed hold of the feeler coming from the bow on Sylveon’s neck and wrapped one side around the base of his cock. Then he tugged on the other side, forcing Sylveon to deepthroat his shaft all the way down to her own ribbon. The pokemon’s throat bulged even further than her tummy had earlier. The pokemon braced her paws on the mattress and tried to pull back, but there was nowhere to go; the sharp thrusts coming from behind her only pushed her further forward into Chester’s crotch.

This time, Rob was lucky enough to be allowed to cum inside of Sylveon. While the pokemon struggled not to choke on Chester’s rod, Rob lurched forward and shot his entire load deep inside of her. When he pulled out, the camera was treated to the sight of a nice creampie; thick rivulets of human seed trickled down her hind legs and onto the mattress.

After a few moments, Doug stepped up to take Rod’s place. “One hole left,” he said, and placed the tip of his cock against Sylveon’s asshole. The poor pokemon jumped with shock when the man shoved himself into her behind with the only lubrication being those sexual fluids that had been smeared there while Rob had fucked her.

Chester let go of Sylveon’s feeler at long last, and the pokemon jerked her head back. Chester’s cock had hardly left the pokemon’s mouth when he began to cum, again spraying her cum.

“Veee,” Sylveon exclaimed unhappily, but she was cut off when Chester aimed one big spurt directly into her open mouth. She swallowed the human semen reflexively.

Once Chester had finished cumming and backed up off of the mattress, Sylveon was left with Doug pounding her ass. Without even stopping to pull out, Doug rolled onto his side and pulled Sylveon with him, then grabbed the pokemon’s hind leg and lifted it in the air. This gave the camera a clear sideways view of the brutal assfucking she was receiving, and of the cum still drooling out of her pussy while it happened.

“Vee, veeeeee,” Sylveon cried.

Doug bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow as he gave one last thrust deep into Sylveon’s ass, his balls slapping against her audibly, and filled her rectum with his cream. After a few powerful spurts, he pulled his dick out and continued to shoot his load against the pokemon’s belly. When he was done, he scooted back, but kept Sylveon’s hind leg raised in the air while David panned the camera up and down her abused body.

And then that was a wrap. The three men left, and David got Sylveon cleaned up for the second time before returning her to her pokeball.

The memory card containing all of the footage from the shoot was sent over to Bard’s office, and it wasn’t long before David’s cell phone was ringing. Bard was pleased. More than pleased, he was ecstatic. “Gonna make a fortune on this one, Dave, and there’ll be a fat bonus coming your way! You really know how to pick em, my boy, you make me proud! Hey, I can see it now, a whole series with this Sylveon. Take good care of her, Dave, we’re gonna make her a god damn pokephilia star!”

David took Sylveon’s pokeball and went home to his one bedroom apartment where he lived alone. He treated himself to a fancy meal, the taste of which he barely noticed. He had this weird feeling in the pit of his chest. 

The look of betrayal Sylveon had given him wouldn’t go away.

Finally, he sat down on the corner of his bed and pulled out Sylveon’s pokeball. When he released her, she looked around as if expecting the three porn stars to be waiting just out of sight. But now it was just her and David. The pokemon looked up at him hesitantly. David looked down into her eyes, those same eyes that had been full of reproach earlier.

He was responsible for everything. He had ruined her innocence, just as his boss had wanted. Now she was here with him, alone. He could let her go, spare her the fate of being an unwilling pokeporn star.

He could have.

Instead, he stared at her with a blank expression on his face, undid his pants, pulled out his hard cock, and said, “Sylveon... lick.”


End file.
